TERA Online: Fate of Atlancia
by manga.matterx
Summary: A fanfic of a player I have met on the game, with their avatar interacting with one of my own ; Will be many shorts with tsundere and yandere actions o 3o


On the outskirts of Spring Valley within Val Oriyn, there was a lone slayer, Atlancia is the name and money is her gain. After having to work with so many clients left her exhausted; however, Atlancia received another private mail from the courier – and couldn't refuse the opportunity to cherry the cake.

"Okay, this power leveling session will be 5000 gold" said Atlancia

"I only have 4000 gold, would that be fine?" said the elin player

"Hell no, don't try to low ball my services – let alone my intellect. Now go, shoo, I don't need any hagglers on my rock. "

Atlancia gestured a cut-throat signal which made the other player detest and run away with such stubby legs. She have let out a sigh, taking out a pendant with a picture of the newly acquired friend, petting the picture with her clawed armor finger; Atlancia let out another exasperated sigh.

"Waifu, why are you fighting at Corsairs' so much, why can't you be with me…"

The picture is of a human Archer with platinum blonde hair and creamy white skin that shimmers in the light – with legs of a stallion; waving at camera with an unusual yet peculiar face popular among many. (o 3o)/ Then the fire started burning in Atlancia's eyes.

"I will cut everyone's face off – EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

Atlancia petted the picture again, letting loose the name.

"Meryam…"

She then closed the locket and put it back into her inventory, now walking back to the outpost. With the genuine scene of players staring and standing, Atlancia was going to make a deposit into the bank; suddenly everything froze around her.

"Gah, not this again, I swear if I had gold for every time something freezes I wouldn't have to power train everyone. But." Atlancia held her mouth, "How am I even typing…"

Suddenly, a tear opened above, Atlancia attention diverted toward the sudden anomaly – noting this isn't something that is ordinary. Coming through the light, a body, a silhouette outlined roughly on some ends and smoothly on others. Atlancia was trying to make out the form, as it invoked something within her.

"What the hell is that? It looks hot…"

Still staring in awe, the figure was coming, ripples traveled through in the air with every step this figure made – as it came closer; Atlancia got a full on view of what is before her. A tall, pale skinned elven adorned in indigo plate armor; exposing parts of the individual that would be short of explicit, even impossible to wear even. The being possessed a short inky bob for hair and glowing pearlescent eyes looking down with such curiosity – complimented with a strong nose and soft plump lips which was hard not to notice – letting its first words out.

[Unintelligible Language]

"What?!" Atlancia said

The being spoke again, now gesturing a slower but still stern position. Atlancia was looking intently, however just the mere movement of the lips were enough to get aroused by.

[Unintelligible Language]

Atlancia then shook her head, as the moment called for the next statement.

"Okay, whatever you are, I totally don't understand you – let alone what is going on around me besides your awesome lip movement. Mind telling me your name?"

After Atlancia said that, the being gestured a thinking pose, nodding at the error of what is going on; trying out the speech one more time in hopes for Atlancia to understand.

"Ehem, forgive me, I mildly forgotten that you mortals don't know our holy language – this unruly language is beneath me. Though, I am surprised you did not perish or glitch rather much like the area around us. Then again, I hoped this would happen…"

"Beneath you, well excuse me if I didn't understand the shit you just said in this random event. I am here just trying to make a mint. I'll ask again, mind telling me who you are?!" Atlancia asked

"I am Abiyhayil of the Void 22nd Command and 6th of the Rhi; a pleasure to meet you, Atlancia."

Atlancia shocked, "H-how did you know my name?!"

"I can see it above your head…" Abiyhayil pointed

Atlancia gestured trying to feel for her own name but, to no avail, she didn't see it herself then looked back at Abiyhayil.

"Are you some sort of Shinigami? Do you see how long I have to live as well?" she said wittly

"Of course, you have XXXXXX HP and 0/XXXX MP, and no I don't know what this 'Shinigami' you speak of – I told you I am a Rhi…" Abiyhayil folded her arms

As she did, her breasts heft upward noting Atlancia's gaze, Atlancia then spoke.

"So, Abiy, cute name by the way – why are you here?"

"Ah, yes, well I am here to kidnap you and make you a servant of the Void…" Abiyhayil said

Shock grown onto Atlancia's eyes; Abiyhayil seen it to be common reaction.

"What is wrong? Was I too direct, or perhaps I used the wrong verbiage? No matter the last one I spoke to had the same reaction…"

Before Abiyhayil could finish, Atlancia pulled out her longsword, pointing it at Vodian.

"I don't know what you are up to but, you are not taking me anywhere, I have to go to meet my waifu – I want to be by her side…" she said

"Oh, don't you mean…"

Abiyhayil made another rip, now a head coming out of it – revealing something dear to Atlancia; which made her act instantly using Tenacity.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH…"

Suddenly Abiyhayil stopped Atlancia in mid-air, the slayer struggling against an unknown force; Abiy now coming closer.

"I see you have deep care for this one…" she said

Atlancia biting the air trying to reach Abiyhayil, "I'll cut your face, I swear it! Give her back!"

The Vodian laughed, "Really, that is so cute to hear that from a mortal but, if you really want her back – listen to me and listen well…"

After the statement Atlancia was still flailing in the air, now coming to a calm as she was seeing no progress in her motions. As Atlancia stopped, Abiyhayil came in close – now kissing her deeply. Atlancia was shocked; however, the kiss was welcoming. Abiyhayil's lips is what she have imagined it to be, as the passion progress, so did Atlancia's submission toward the Vodian. As Abiyhayil was gaining a hold, she brought Atlancia toward her bosom, hugging tightly as the essence off her skin was rubbing onto Atlancia's skin; being absorbed.

Now in close proximity, Abiyhayil began to speak, mentally as she continued her assault on Atlancia.

**I know who you are, and you have a way with the masses. You have been chosen by our council – to indoctrinate in our name. We are at war with the Nexu of the Nexus and we are being taken into a standstill. It is forbidden for us to ask mortals, to get them involved into our affairs – however the Nexu have already taken the action to gain their foothold. We need your help, we need to maintain balance. Do you accept my plea, mortal? I will grant you strength unbounded by your limited world – from there you can build your ultimate harem. Don't you want that? Don't you want to be with your precious, Meryam?**

After the mental prose, Atlancia nodded her head lightly, this made Abiyhayil smile – dropping her on the ground as she was already drunk with divinity.

Buff: Essence of the Void / You glow an ominous glow as energy steams off your body.

"Congratulations, you are now a part of the Void, initiate, check your mail – you will gain the following perks…"

Just like that, Abiyhayil vanished in a flash, now the scene turning to normal, players acting as if nothing happened. However Atlancia now possessed a new aura, adorned with the same eyes as Abiyhayil. When players seen this, most questioned it while others thought it was a hack. As for Atlancia, she didn't care, she wanted to be with her waifu; now new senpai who she is even more curious to want…

Check Mailbox:…

Skill Book: Teleport to the Void – Escalon / Teleport to the Escalon realm of the Void

Skill Book: Vodian Presence / Attack, Power, Defense, Accuracy, Crit Power… increased 100%


End file.
